


The Time is Now (You May Never Get it Back)

by wecarryoninmindpalaces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Auror!Yuuri, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, OR IS HE, Some terms and locations are legit, dark!victor, if you can't tell the difference then I've done my job, others are designed specifically for this fic, takes place within Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecarryoninmindpalaces/pseuds/wecarryoninmindpalaces
Summary: Auror Yuuri Katsuki has waited two long years to put Victor Nikiforov, alleged leader of a new era of Death Eaters, either in Azkaban or six feet under.And then Malfoy's and Potter's kids finds the Minister's Time Turner and all hell breaks loose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo this is going to be... interesting, to say the least. 
> 
> I actually went through the Harry Potter Wikipedia page for a lot of details. Like Yuuri's wand could be a legit wand. I'm rather proud of myself for that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"So you're a witch?! An actual witch?!" the handsome man with aquamarine gems for eyes and the longest hair Yuuri had ever seen bounces on his knees.

He wasn't supposed to be seen. Hell, he wasn't supposed to be in Russia either. But his port key went awry, or maybe he grabbed the wrong one on the way out of the hearing. Either way, exposure to a nonmagical being? A nonmagical being already asking questions?

Well, shit. White robes for me. Yuuri frowns bitterly.

The "witch" flushes red, his wand of black walnut and phoenix feather clutched so tightly behind his back it might break. "...Technically I'm a wizard."

"So cool!" his eyes widen tenfold, scrambling to his feet. "Can you fly-? Of course you can you crashed into me!"

Not exactly true, but that can be forgiven, Yuuri notes as he anxiety ebbs.

And still the man is rambling. "Can you do any spells- or is that strictly forbidden around Muggles?"

"Muggles?"

The man shrugs slightly, "You know, people who don't have magical abilities. I'm technically a Squib, and this bridge is almost always deserted before noon- you're safe."

Luck is on Yuuri's side, apparently.

"Oh!" the wizard rocks back on his heels. "Um, no the High Council of Magical Phenomena is very... easygoing regarding exposure to the _Nibui_." Lies. Absolute lies.

"Nibu- what?"

"The Japanese phrasing of Muggle, but can also mean Squib in the right context. Literally meaning the dull ones." there's a grin at the man's surprise. "We are free to obliviate them whenever we see fit, though." the statement leaves the poor man floored and Yuuri feeling guilty for the dark joke. "I never caught your name."

"Victor. Victor Nikiforov. And you are?" Victor cocks a thin eyebrow.

The silence grows, and suddenly there's a wave of panic crashing over Yuuri. The Russian reaches out for the younger man, but he deftly retreats towards the edge of the bridge.

Victor can't help but feel a pang of sadness at the rejection. "What's wrong?"

"I-I have to go, Victor. I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to be here." Yuuri squeaks out, his back bumping against the steel railing.

The silver haired man grins slightly. "At least tell me you name."

Wand at the ready, Yuuri whispers something- almost a prayer but not quite. The snow swirls and settles altogether at the Squib's feet. It wasn't as big of a production as he normally made it, then again cherry blossoms were easier for manipulation.

"Yuuri." Victor mumbles before a gust of wind nearly knocks him off his feet, taking the message with it.

And Yuuri too, apparently.

"Yuuri?" another gust has him tumbling to the ground, something pulling in the worst and best way at his back.

He must have hit his head wrong, the sky is growing darker. The sound of a man running up the path screaming in Russian for an ambulance is further away than in reality. His last memory is of a castle filled with red robes and angry, terrified boys. Among them a little boy, with shorn silver hair and an adamant scowl before an ear piercing roar tears the memory asunder.

"Dur..."

* * *

The office Yuuri apparates himself into is very much like his own within the High Council's temple in Hasetsu. The steeped tea in the corner of the desk, the fireplace scattered with floo ash, the piles upon piles of paperwork at the base of the bookcase.

He sorely missed it, but when international matters are at hand...

"Mr. Katsuki." the Minister for Magic pressed again, the Auror in question snapping back to attention. "What made you apparate into my office with no warning."

Right. Minister Granger needs to know if she doesn't already. "...I found Victor Nikiforov. Alive."

"...Victor Nikiforov was left to die after being deserted in Moscow three years ago with a silencing charm and his wand destroyed." she slowly corrects him. "They confirmed he would not survive the elements."

He shakes his head vigorously. "I saw him. I think they obliviated him into a Squib. I-I crash landed into him and he was completely unfazed. Minister, you know how obliviation works right?"

She nearly flinches when her hands fiddle with the long gold chain tucked under her robes. She reserved every right to not answer. "Impossible. Improbable. On all counts."

Yuuri's wand is soon pressed to his temple in the similar fashion a madman presses a gun to their head, though his tone has not faltered. "Should I show you myself, Minister? I'd be happy to."

"No dramatics today, please. I will not turn a blind eye if you truly believe that- that monster is out there." she huffs, flicking her own wand in the direction of the bookshelf.

She knew what it felt like to be brushed off by authority. She never wanted her subordinates to feel that same rejection and gnawing doubt in themselves that she and her friends had experienced. Those days were over.

"You are one of Mahoutokoro's finest, your gold robes proved it. When you applied here, your mock trial was based on his apprehension. Mr. Potter likes to think you his best Auror next to my husband. You have exceeded our hopes. I trust your fieldwork no matter how accidental it may be." she gives a sliver of a smile, a newer book splitting open on the desk to reveal the silver man's ever-moving mugshot.

Why are the bad guys always so good looking? Yuuri ponders as the flash ignites in the picture, Victor swiping his shoulder length hair over his shoulder in pompous show.

Men had been condemned to Azkaban for lesser crimes- how had he avoided it? How was he even alive?

  1. Exposure to nonmagical beings on multiple counts.
  2. Use of dark magic on both nonmagical and magical beings on multiple counts.
  3. Rigging nonmagical elections through hexes, charms, and other means of manipulation.
  4. Confunding nonmagical heads of state on multiple occasions.
  5. Casting of one or more Unforgivable Curses.



...Including the Killing Curse.

"If this is true, I need you to finish him off. No mistakes. Afterwards... you can go wherever you like, you have my word."

Yuuri silently gulps back down any protest caught in his throat. "...I believe he's in St. Petersburg."

Hermione summons her favorite bag, _that_ bag, for Yuuri's own harrowing ordeal. "Then you're stationed in St. Petersburg until further notice. I will notify Harry myself. I wish you luck, Mr. Katsuki."

And just like that, with a harsh flick of his wand, Yuuri disapparated.

He had given it a month, two tops, to recon and smoke out Nikiforov. 

Yuuri was _still_ in recon two years later. 

"Yuuri! Teach me how to fly today!" Victor rapped on the door of the Auror's tiny studio apartment in St. Petersburg. 

Today's the day.

If all goes well, Victor will confess and Potter's team will arrest him in a matter of seconds.

But if all fails...

Minister Granger wouldn't object to casting the Killing Curse, right?


End file.
